The tears of a Time Lord
by bowtied-scarf
Summary: After leaving Rory and Amy behind, the Doctor face the awful truth he has known since a long time ago: he is alone and that will never change.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to BBC**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Summary:<strong>** After leaving Rory and Amy behind, the Doctor face the awful truth he has known since a long time ago: he is alone and that will never change. (After the God complex episode)

* * *

><p>"We're alone again, Sexy" The Doctor said smiling sadly as he closed the blue door behind him; he approached the console and stroked it slowly; a lonely tear ran down his cheek as he took the TARDIS far away from Earth.<p>

"Oh my beloved and loyal partner; I don't know what I'd do if I lose you too" He sighed.

"But at the end that's the only thing I can be sure about, doesn't it?" He said after a while, sitting in a chair, feeling sad and nostalgic.

"No matter what I do, at the end of the day I always end up alone" He said, his expression was full of pain; "That's the curse of a Time Lord" The Doctor said rubbing his eyes to remove the tears, trying, without success, to recover his joy.

The Doctor stared at the floor, getting lost in his memories; he smiled as he used to do when he knew nothing was alright but he pretend it was just to make his friends feel fine and save; his eyes filled with tears and his body began shaking uncontrollably; he felt cold and hurt; he was very sad and angry, angry with himself, with his life. No matter how many times he had had to say goodbye to his friends, it was something he would never get use to do; he hate the fact that even knowing his destiny, he was always looking around for new companions who sooner or later would leave him alone with his suffering and his curse, that was killing him slowly from the inside.

The pain in his chest, once almost perceptible, had became insufferable now; the Doctor put his face on his hands and began sobbing while some of his most painful memories whipped his grieved heart, making him more miserable; and the Doctor cried, he cried like he had never cried before.

"What's the point, huh? …please tell me; what's the point of living so long if you'll end up becoming a monster, a sad and lonely monster?" The Doctor yelled when he felt capable to talk again.

"Tell me, please" He cried kneeling in front of the console; his tears fell to the floor. The Doctor clenched his fists trying to fight against his feelings, and then he fell. He pressed his knees against his chest and wrapped his arms around them; his whole body was shaking and he couldn't stop crying, thinking about his friends and his home, feeling weak and lonely.

A few minutes later, after so much crying, the Doctor fell asleep; he dreamed he was back in Gallifrey, running by the orange grass, looking at the beautiful red sky, his hearts were full of joy and peace, then he saw someone who look very familiar.

"Master?" He said; "Is that you? Come here and say hello!" The Doctor started walking towards him but as he got closer, everything around him turned foggy; he couldn't see anything.

"Master, are you there?" He said; everything was dark.

"Master? Don't leave me please, I don't want to be alone anymore" He cried.

Suddenly, the Doctor felt someone was holding his hand. "Don't cry Doctor, I'm here" said a soft man's voice.

"Master?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes, it's me, I want you to do me a favor, will you?" the Master said cuddling him; "I want you to stop crying and don't forget to keep fighting" He whisper in his ear, holding him closer. A strong wind began blowing; the fog disappeared revealing the control room of the TARDIS.

"Promise me you're gonna do it" the Master said, giving the Doctor a sweet smile, and then, just like the fog, disappeared.

The Doctor woke up; he wasn't crying anymore, now he was happy; he felt suddenly restored. "You know, Sexy? I bet they are living they're lives normally, I'm sure they're very happy, and that's the only thing I care about" the Doctor said smiling and began dancing as he use to when he is excited.

"Now tell me, you beautiful thing, where should we go now?"


End file.
